in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210/Interviewing Rodimus' characters 1
Welcome to the third Interlocked part, where we interview the many room traversers, and find their opinions and life. This time, it's the 5 most iconic characters (without 574lk3r) of RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210. Here they are: *Hans-Cuff *ROCKFLAME *Silverbolt *Firefly *Rest-Q Another interview will come around for Rodimus' other characters. Hans-Cuff: I'm stuck in car mode. Rest-Q: Cool. Silverbolt: Hi. ROCKFLAME: (depressed) Firefly: Hi everyone. Hi. Here's the first question. What's your favorite food? Hans-Cuff: I can't eat. Rest-Q: Nor can I. ROCKFLAME: Anything meaty... Silverbolt: Normal energon. Firefly: Red Energon. That helps with recon. How have the rooms affected you? Hans-Cuff: I've met lots of people. Rest-Q: As my partner in emergency services said. ROCKFLAME: I've been able to help more. Silverbolt: I wasn't really a great leader before, but now I am. Firefly: The one time I got pushed past my breaking point, I nearly caused extinction, so I feel guilty. What's your favorite game? ROCKFLAME: That's hard. Firefly: Transformers Earth Wars. Silverbolt: Transformers G1: The Awakening. Hans-Cuff: I have no time for games. Rest-Q: As Firefly said. What was your favorite experience in the rooms? ROCKFLAME: Any with 574lk3r around. Hans-Cuff: The first time I arrested someone successfully in the Angry Birds room. Rest-Q: Going back home to Gobotron. Firefly: Stopping Sentinel Trump. Silverbolt: Making everyone happy in-flight. What was your least favorite experience in the rooms? ROCKFLAME: When 574lk3r left the rooms. Hans-Cuff: Parting with everyone. Rest-Q: When I wasn't able to help anyone. Silverbolt: Looking down. Firefly: Almost destroying Minecraft while raging. Cats or dogs? ROCKFLAME: Cats remind me of 574lk3r. Hans-Cuff: Dogs work with police. Rest-Q: ??? Silverbolt: Unsure. Firefly: ... What's your favorite character made by someone else? Hans-Cuff: Jelo. Rest-Q: Who's another medic? Firefly: President Toilet. Silverbolt: Jelo. ROCKFLAME: President Toilet. Where's your ideal vacation? ROCKFLAME : The Philippines. Firefly: A toy factory. Silverbolt: The Humanimal base of operations. Hans-Cuff: A police station. Rest-Q: A GoBot hospital. What's a thing you'd improve about yourself? ROCKFLAME: Get rid of my alternate personality. Hans-Cuff: Be a better cop. Rest-Q: Assist Hans-Cuff more. Firefly: Get rid of rage. Silverbolt: Be a ground vehicle. If you had one wish, what would it be? Silverbolt: To be a ground vehicle. Firefly: To collect more GoBot figures. ROCKFLAME: For 574lk3r to remember me in the past. Hans-Cuff: You already know. I always fail at my job. Rest-Q: To save more. What was the saddest moment for you in the rooms? ROCKFLAME: You already know. Firefly: When Optimus died. Silverbolt: What the red jet said. Hans-Cuff: Leaving the gang. But now I'm back with Blaster. Rest-Q: Failing. What are your plans for outside the rooms? Hans-Cuff: Start training to get better at my job. Rest-Q: Helping Hans-Cuff more. ROCKFLAME: Changing the past. Firefly: Collecting and making toy reviews. Silverbolt: Helping Firefly. Are you interested in season 2? Firefly: ... Silverbolt: Yeah. Hans-Cuff: What second season? Rest-Q: Cool. ROCKFLAME: Can't wait. Interview's over. Bye. *all leave* Category:Blog posts